Once Upon a Dream
thumb|250px"Once Upon a Dream" é a famosa canção cantada pela Princesa Aurora, assim como também pelo Príncipe Phillip, e é também a música de encerramento de A Bela Adormecida. A canção também ganhou uma versão por No Secrets no álbum Disneymania 2, intitulada Once Upon Another Dream. A melodia é tirada do ballet de A Bela Adormecida por Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Partes da melodia também são incorporadas a pontuação de nível de Epic Mickey's Dark Beauty Castle. No Brasil, a canção ganhou o curioso título de "Você é Meu Príncipe Azul". A canção foi regravada para o filme "Malévola", com voz de Lana Del Rey, e foi realizada em 26 de janeiro de 2014. Letra Versão original Aurora: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam Yet I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream La, la, la But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Aurora e Phillip: The way you Phillip: Did once upon a dream I know you I walked with you once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam Coro: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream Versão de Lana Del Rey I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did once upon a dream I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream Versão brasileira Aurora: Foi você o sonho bonito que eu sonhei... Foi você me lembro tão bem você na minha visão... Que me fez sentir que o meu amor nasceu então... Que só você, somente você, a mesma pessoa, aquela do sonho que eu sonhei... Lala, lala, lala... lalááámmm..ammm É que só você, somente você, a mesma pessoa Aurora e Phillip: Aquela do sonho que eu sonhei... Phillip: Foi você o sonho bonito que eu sonhei... Foi você eu lembro tão bem você na minha visão... Coral: Que me fez sentir que o meu amor nasceu então... E onde está você? Somente você, a mesma pessoa aquela do sonho que eu sonheiiii... Vídeo Bela adormecida - Uma vez num sonho Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de A Bela Adormecida Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Malévola (filme) Categoria:Once Upon a Time Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções de abertura